


Lesson Plan

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Community: weissvsaiyuki, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku has a lot to learn, and Gojyo's inclined to do some teaching. </p><p> </p><p>Written for the Oh No U Didn't Challenge at WeissvsSaiyuki. Set in the same timeline as "Through the Mill of Love." There's a little Goku pining for Sanzo in here too, but not enough to earn a tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Mill of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228595) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 



"I suck at this," Goku said, plopping into the couch and putting his feet up on the table.

Gojyo frowned and lit his cigarette. "You suck at what?"

"You know," Goku said. "This whole." He gestured. "Knowing what you're doing. Courtship."

Gojyo took a few drags before he spoke again. "Do you mean courtship? Or do you mean fucking?"

"Yes," he said. "Both. Either. I don't know."

"Are you asking me for help?"

Goku was silent for a minute. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." He shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "I could pay you. You know. If you wanted."

"Just because I used to--"

"I don't want to insult you," Goku said, hurriedly. "I just...I don't know. Sanzo's still hurt, and Hakkai's too weak from healing him to do much. It'll probably be another few days before we can go anywhere. I'm bored. You're bored. But--"

"I don't charge friends," Gojyo said, letting a smile stretch across his face. "You don't think Sanzo'll get jealous?"

Goku snorted. "I don't think he even--"

"Don't sell yourself short, kid."

"I just...I feel like I don't even know what I'm doing. And--"

"And you want to?"

Goku took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Yeah," he said. "I want to. I mean, if you didn't want to do money, I could do your share of the chores for a while or something. I'll...I'll kind of owe you."

Gojyo finished his cigarette and thought about it. Hakkai hadn't really minded the clients. He'd minded the bruises. Goku wasn't the type to want to leave those kinds of bruises. And Sanzo...hell, a little jealousy would probably do Sanzo some good. Something had to shove those assholes into motion. Maybe getting Goku good and fucked would do it.

It wasn't like he hadn't wondered, as Goku had grown from an eager kid to the lithe young man he was now. His shoulders had filled out more, his hands had gotten bigger.

And it wasn't like his limiter fell off during fighting or anything. Sex wouldn't be much different.

"So what, two-three days? I show you the basics?"

"I want everything you've got," Goku said, with a kid's bravado.

Gojyo laughed and stubbed out his cigarette. "That's a lot more than three days' worth."

"Then maybe we should get started," Goku said.

"We'll start with something I didn't get paid for." Gojyo got up and put his hand on the back of the couch. He leaned down and found Goku's mouth, and after a moment decided he didn't have to be gentle.

The kid kissed like he ate; hungry, appreciative. Gojyo was hard before he even slid onto Goku's lap.

He kept the kiss quick; they were on the back porch of the inn. They couldn't really afford to get kicked out. "Let's go upstairs." Good thing Hakkai and Sanzo were sharing a room for now.

"Yeah," Goku said, and oh _shit_ Sanzo was really missing out if Goku wanted to look at him like _that._ "Please."

Gojyo grinned, and then darted up the stairs.

"Wait up!" Goku called, but Gojyo was already on the bed pulling his jeans off by the time Goku got to the door.

"Slowpoke," Gojyo teased, getting his shirt over his head. "First rule: lock the door."

"Shit," Goku said, looking at Gojyo like he was a three-course meal with an extra-big dessert. "I'll do your share of the chores for the rest of my _life."_

Gojyo jacked his cock a couple of times, just for show, and watched Goku's hungry, hungry face. "Just wait until I suck you off."

Goku pulled his own shirt over his head. Shit, he was cut. And then he unzipped his fly.

Apparently the kid had been a grower not a shower the whole time. _Damn._

"Is...is it too big?" Goku asked.

"No such thing," Gojyo said, his whole body tingling. "Come over here."


End file.
